


【Brujay】光

by CiCiaYna



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, 小傻子迷失桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩捡到了杰森陶德，在他爬出坟墓一段时间之后。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 91





	【Brujay】光

光是冷的。

苍白如冰雪。

男孩呼吸安稳地沉睡着，已经被机器大致检查过一遍。他似乎变得比头一次被捡回来的时候还要瘦，颧骨突兀地支棱起来，柔软的浅粉色乳头在强光下被照得几乎发白，给人一种从照片过曝的角落里发现幽灵的不真实感。

布鲁斯有些恍惚，犹犹豫豫地去按压杰森的下腹，热的，又去抚摸他的胸口，暖和会起伏的。这很可能是个圈套，他梦游一般地提醒自己提高警惕。他的孩子现在极为虚弱，男孩被关在蝙蝠洞观察过几天，头天他习惯性地蜷在角落的废旧披风上睡着了，第二天开始，他被各种冰冷的机器困住体检，杰森下意识地自卫毁坏了不少设备。布鲁斯费了不少力气才制服他成功抽血。

这简直像在尸检，他如梦初醒地猛掐一把男孩的大腿，杰森青春期紧绷的肌肉迅速弹起来，在迷惑的咿唔声中蝙蝠侠跌撞着跑去调整暖光。

情况并不乐观，布鲁斯专业地，像在确认骨头完整性地握住杰森嶙峋的脚踝，一寸一寸细细摸索，脑海中滑过几份检测报告。他的动作很轻，生怕惊醒那双空洞的眼睛，确认一阵又停下来写写画画，视线慢慢落在膝盖下方一对高高肿起的红印上。

男孩长时间保持跪姿过。

他那两只细瘦的脚腕子立马被提了起来，阴茎和阴囊绵软可爱地垂在空气中，父亲急躁地去找他的后腰，几乎把眼睛贴在上面仔细搜寻痕迹。杰森的皮肤很白，薄薄的，像糖果一口就能咬破的那层薄膜外衣，难以将浮出的红肿青紫收容回去。他这么想着，呼吸艰难，眼眶发热，缓缓把脸贴在那对红肿的膝盖上。蝙蝠侠为男孩被某个不知名人物打扰安眠而愤怒，却又根本不敢想象他在浑噩的流浪生涯中经历过什么，甚至有些痛恨自己身为侦探的敏锐嗅觉。

他监视过这个小傻子几天，决定把他带回去时男孩正带着一身伤坐在肮脏的街角吞咽一块刚出炉的面包，他的手指被烤箱热气扑出了泡，因为食物未经过冷却排气捂着胃部不时发出噎嗝咳嗽声。

湿润的手指伸到身体里去了，杰森在深度睡眠中皱起了整张脸，夹得他指节生疼，他的身体…显得非常健康有活力，甚至纯洁。

杰森从野猫变成了兔子。

布鲁斯跳下可能的陷阱时义无反顾，但并不情愿把他放回自己的房间里去，像在固执地坚守某种仪式感。同榻而眠有效安抚了导师那颗不安的心，但男孩一次又一次地从那张大床上摔下去，他又以追逐月亮的姿势睡着了，似乎在不断尝试逃离父亲的怀抱，脚趾蜷缩淹没在床底漆黑的阴影里。布鲁斯不敢再让他训练，精心养护之下杰森逐渐重新长出了婴儿肥，身体日益软嫩，这会儿越发摔得伤口狰狞可怖。

杰森对布鲁斯或者蝙蝠侠有同样的反应，会更乖巧一些，往往流着眼泪虚弱的反抗。这让布鲁斯回忆起他刚到韦恩家还没穿上罗宾制服的时候，新生的小少爷犯了错伏在他的膝盖上，翘着刚养出肉的奶冻似的小屁股被揍得啃着他的手腕轻轻哭泣。齿痕被压在手表底下，从袖口和表带中间露出能轻易被有心人发现的小半圈，像暗暗炫耀的勋章，引来暧昧的眼神。布鲁斯曾经固执地想把他身上那些底层人民的坏习惯抹干净过，可看看他现在的样子吧，自己简直像他生命轨迹的无效干扰物，仿佛一起在夜色中飞越城市的时光才不正常似的。

男孩有时会故意磕碰些影响不大的小伤口惹他心疼，他可太早明白该怎么刺激布鲁斯了，带着些青紫往主卧床上挤。布鲁斯偶尔会把女伴带回庄园来，推搡热吻着倒在床上，被窝还没褪去带着少年淡淡药水苦味的余温。他在满床热烘烘的鹅绒中央捂着女伴的嘴粗鲁动作着却发觉自己大脑一片空白。罗宾的绷带需要更换，蝙蝠侠报复性地勒得格外紧，用指尖轻轻摩挲被勒凸起的软肉。

布鲁斯从噩梦中惊醒，惶恐地冲向浴室。

“救我，Dad”茫然如幼鹿的男孩带着满身被凌虐的痕迹，轻轻蠕动嘴唇。

他感到恶心，抹了一把被冷水打湿的脸，同样的，罪恶而惊慌，把手伸向勃起的下体。

男孩抱着两条腿蜷缩在月光下茫然地看着窗外。

治疗陷入停滞，科技手段宣告无效，布鲁斯又开始求助于魔法。

“很好吃的灵魂。”

“但他的灵魂…很古怪。”

“我所见过的被困在肉体身处的灵魂，都可以用魔法或是灵修的神秘学手段解决。但很显然杰森并不适用于此。你一定已经用尽了能想到的所有可用手段，或许冥冥之中已经注定他无法按照你的设想找回理智。”

“他很…平静，平静而孤独。底下藏着无序的愤怒、绝望和仇恨。”

阿卡姆重症室的每个住户都是平静而负面的，拉撒路之池会成为点燃杰森的火星。如果他不是危险分子，又怎会让所有法师都爱莫能助，沦落到要找个恶魔来挖掘灵魂的奥秘?

布鲁斯沉吟了一下，“那么你说的美味是指…”

“不！我吃了一定会消化不良！”

“生命自寻出路，哥谭人，你无法阻止任何人追逐自己的命运。”

“对了，我现在幻化的是他未来的样子，满意吗？”

达米安最初应母亲的请求前往哥谭关注这个父亲找回来的傻罗宾，但他很快发觉这只知更鸟是完美的宠物——好看、乖巧、有足够自保的战斗水准——并且像不会说人话的蝙蝠猫蝙蝠牛一样安全。没有什么比一具洋娃娃更能保守秘密了，他失去了背叛的能力。

“联络塔利亚吧，达米安。”

达米安把兄长摁在腿上抚摸着头发叹气，表现出一种类似游客忽然意识到小鹿新生的尖角要被剪秃入药的遗憾。

布鲁斯凝视着绿幽幽的池水和山洞，缓缓松开手。

他听见远处山峦间孤狼苦痛的唳声。


End file.
